we make it out alive
by countingonyou
Summary: Welcome to Westchester, New York, where the wealthy and affluent are the only people that matter. You're in for one hell of a ride.
1. précis

CAUTION: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. WEAR HARD HAT UPON ENTERING.

Update 1/2/17: this was **reuploaded after I made changes** \- I **removed the old chapters** because they will undergo plenty of rewrites. **reviews motivate me to edit faster!**!

* * *

we make it out alive

…

"Welcome to Westchester, New York, where the wealthy and affluent are the only people that matter. You're in for one hell of a ride."

* * *

 _The Golden Girl_

All hail the leader of the Alphas, unattainable **Diana Harrington** , daughter of Massie and Derrick Harrington and sole heir to the diamond encrusted throne leading New York's finest. She's the epitome of perfection, winning academic and athletic awards. Diana doesn't like to get her manicured hands messy, she leaves that to her bloodthirsty friends who destroy anyone in her path. She's the girl everyone can't help but gravitate towards. With glossy caramel hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a set of full, long eyelashes, this queen has rightfully earned her title. It's no secret that the entire male population wants her, but Diana's fellow ruler, the King of BOCD has already labeled her as "his". It's only a matter of time before a rivaling clique attempts to knock her down a peg.

 _The Heartbreaker_

I think it's time I've introduced the famous **Hayden Hotz** , certified flirt, party girl, daughter of Alicia and Josh Hotz, and owner of countless Olympic Trials first place swimming trophies. While the rest of the Alphas strut down Briarwood Octavian Country Day's halls, she's hooking up with her latest boy toy. With her dark, seductive cat-like eyes, silky straight hair, Hayden's able to keep them begging for more, but she never fails to saunter away from any type of commitment- in her signature thigh high leather boots of course. Poor little unsuspecting Hayden thought she knew all there was to know about boys, except for how to deal with one that didn't want her.

 _The Badass_

Let's give a warm welcome to resident ice queen, the cunning daughter of Dylan and Chris Plovert. "Tomboy" isn't the right word to describe **Savannah Plovert** , she flaunts her femininity and completely owns it. With her curly black hair perfectly framing her snow white skin, Savannah is the epitome of seduction. Her piercing emerald green eyes always scream malice, to anyone that isn't an Alpha, of course. It's no surprise that she doesn't let someone diss her friends without a fight with her collection of leather jackets and plethora of motorcycles and cars in her 2,000 square foot garage. She is usually never caught off guard, but while getting caught up in protecting her friends from their impending drama, Savannah becomes involved in a problem of her own when the secret she's been hiding from everyone is out.

 _The Sweetheart_

Meet the approachable daughter of Kristen and Kemp Hurley. Kiara, the good girl of the clique, often found in the library studying for exams and writing essays. Her sugary-sweet disposition compels people to approach her first when they want to interact with the Hurley is a model A-Lister, with her soft, alluring voice paired with modestly sexy Giuseppe Zanottis'. Her sky blue doe eyes and long blonde hair scream innocence. But when she begins to feel her bond with the rest of the Alphas being threatened by another girl, she pulls all the stops in an attempt to solidify her social standing. **Kiara Hurley** , someone should've told you innocence doesn't last forever.

 _The King_

The male ruler of BOCD and rugged Adonis quarterback too hard to resist. With his dark brown hair, tan skin, square jaw, and forest green eyes, it's no question that he has girls standing in line to occupy his bed. With his good looks, status, and money, he manages to outdo everyone in _everything_ , he's the source of every guy's envy and the star of every girl's dream. Having no experience in dating, Nate sticks to hooking up with whoever he deems fit. Just because he refuses to cuddle after sex doesn't mean he was a stone cold asshole, but he supposes calling out Diana Harrington's name couldn't have helped his case. He's been hiding these feelings for his fellow ruler for so long, it's criminal. Is this finally the year that he lets Diana know he wants her to be his girl? He should know that his playboy history will stir up drama if he's going to ask to go steady with her. **Nathaniel Abeley** , you're going to have to work a lot harder to get the girl.

 _The Prince Charming_

A glance from the well-admired **Jed Fisher** will have your knees bending and heart melting. With his ebony hair inherited from his father, Cam, and ice blue eyes from his mother, Claire, Jed is the picture perfect boy that you bring home to meet your parents. Unlike his best friend, who holds a superstar status and smirks, Jed consists of soft smiles and a sensitive nature, which is why he also has BOCD girls drooling after him, but he's oblivious, of course, because he's surrounded by the rest of the A-Listers, drinking from only the best booze that society has to offer. When Jed starts developing feelings for someone who is off limits, will he turn on his charm or tuck his tail between his legs? His love life just got complicated. Jed, if you wear your heart on your sleeve, someone just might stab a knife through it.

 _The Ringleader_

One devilish smirk from **Hunter Solomon** is enough to make any girl's La Perlas drop. His haphazardly messy, dirty blonde hair and striking gray eyes are accompanied with a temperament. The undeniably hot badass never conforms to anyone's expectations. With a cigarette between his lips and a leather jacket on his shoulder, Hunter is the stands out from the stereotypical privileged boy image. He's fine with ruling Westchester with his friends, as long as he has full access to every party and every girl. Oh, Hunter, once all the booze and weed run out, you're in for a big surprise.

 _The Jokester_

You'll find **Samuel Crane** at the back of the class, feet up on his desk with a roguish grin painted on his face. His unbelievably good looks, consisting of light brown hair, hazel eyes, and full lips, always seem to get him out of trouble- albeit the power his father has over entire East Coast may play a part in that too. He's the football player who starts every fight, the student who annoys every teacher, the one who can make anyone laugh- even the icy Savannah Plovert. He's the guy everyone can't decide whether they love or hate; behind his troublemaking nature is a ruthless, cutthroat A-Lister who holds a certain air of superiority over anyone who doesn't run in his his social circle. He is praised for his comedic mentality, but when his friends pit against each other and no longer have the time to fool around, he can't seem to keep a straight face. Samuel, if only you took things more seriously.

 _The Gossip_

With her custom made Versace encased iPhone, **Jasmine Abeley,** daughter of Skye Hamilton and Chris Abeley, has the power to end someone's social life with a tap of a finger and a click of a button. Her calculating gray eyes are said to be able to see through one's soul- or, rather, they teasingly mock you until you blurt all of your deepest, darkest secrets out for her to (hopefully) keep. Her chocolatey, dark brown hair is one of the only physical traits she shares with her brother, and she prefers to keep it that way. Every student at BOCD is sure to follow her social rules because she's not afraid to be the one bitch who turns someone into a social pariah. This year, Jasmine finally believes that she has enough followers and secrets to expose the Alphas' and take the role as the top-dog at BOCD. When will you learn, Jasmine Abeley? What goes around comes around.

 _The Whore_

Her mother caused trouble at BOCD, so it's only right that she do the same. Right off the Milan runway, **Layla Baxtor** , daughter of Olivia Ryan and Dune Baxtor, has the pleasure of saying she's been with pretty much every guy at BOCD. Unlike Hayden, she doesn't sleep with just the popular guys, Layla works her magic on anyone who's willing. If her sparkling, almond shaped green eyes don't reel you in, then her luscious, wine red hair will. She walks through BOCD's halls in promiscuous tops and high heels, showcasing her curvaceous figure, with masses of guys drooling after her- all except the few that she's been dying to try out. These few happen to be wrapped around Diana Harrington and her clique's fingers. This year, she'll be pulling all the stops to get at least one of them between her legs. Layla Baxtor, you should've stayed in your own lane.

 _Minor Characters_

Addy Foley, Caleb Donohue, Natalie McNamara, Luke Brady and more


	2. (1) and so it begins

**note** 7/02/17: this is the brand new, rewritten chapter of WMIOA. Hopefully the third time's the charm. Just wanted to address a couple reviews from the previous version of this chapter, stating that it was unrealistic for the characters to be driving drunk &high: I know plenty of people who have driven after smoking or drinking. I'm not saying that it's okay to do so, but people do it. I wanted to make this story as real to me as I could. However, I'm thankful for your constructive criticism and I hope to receive more reviews from you.

* * *

 **-we make it out alive-**

" **DID** you borrow my Tory Burch flats?" Diana Harrington sat in her walk in closet, surrounded by stacks of shoe boxes and rows of shopping bags, with an iPhone in one hand and a pair of gladiator sandals in another.

"Which ones?" Hayden Hotz's bubbly voice rang through her speaker. "I still have your Gucci sneakers by the way."

It was the night before the first day back to Briarwood Octavian Country Day and the two were in their respective closets sifting through racks of silk kimonos and vintage denim jeans.

Diana ran a hand, adorned with shiny Cartier rings, through her hair. "You might as well keep those, Hayds. You wear them way more than I do. And I'm looking for the flats that have those ties-you know, the ones that I wore to Caleb's yacht party a few weeks ago."

"Ooh those were cute," Hayden replied. "But I don't have them. Did you try asking Kiara?"

With a groan, Diana threw the sandals back into their box and sprawled out onto her white hardwood floors. "She doesn't have them. I was hoping you did because I wanted to wear them tomorrow."

"Sorry, babe. You're outta luck…" Diana could hear Hayden flopping on her bed. "Don't worry, though. I'm positive that Nathaniel will still think you walk on water even if you wear gaucho pants and Crocs."

"You _know_ he doesn't like me like that," Diana said. She was used to the constant jokes Hayden made about Nate and her. "I just want this year to be perfect and a perfect school year means good grades and cute outfits."

"And boys," Hayden added.

"Glad to know where your head's at," Diana said.

"You know me as well as I know myself, Ana," Hayden laughed. "Hey, I've gotta go. Mom's nagging me to get my beauty rest."

"Meet me in the parking lot tomorrow?"

"You know it. 7:45 sharp?"

Diana got up and rifled through a dresser filled with lacy bralettes. "Sounds good. I'll tell Sav and Kiara."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too," Diana replied before pressing a french manicured finger to the screen and ending the call. She set her phone down on the eggshell white chaise lounge sitting in the center of the room so she could focus on finding clothing pieces that she liked.

She'd just began going through the built-in shelves containing rows of boots when she heard a knock on the closet door.

"What are you still doing up? It's almost two in the morning." Her father, Derrick Harrington, stood in the doorway in silk pajama pants and a brown houserobe.

"I'm almost done, don't worry, Pops." Diana fished a pair of booties out from the back of a shelf. "You know I can run on less than eight hours of sleep."

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "That's only when you chug green juice and coffee."

She gave him the puppy eyes. "I'm in my zone, I'll be on time and everything tomorrow."

"Alright, alright," He relented. "But if you pull an all nighter, I'm telling your mom."

* * *

Diana sat in her Chevrolet Bel Air with the AC on full blast. After shifting gears to park the car, she unzipped her Teddy Baker makeup bag and pulled out a Dior lip tint and her cream Chanel bronzer. She ran an angled brush under her cheekbones and along her jawline and swiped the lip tint on her lips.

"I have a green tea latte for the best person in the entire world," Hayden said, opening the passenger seat's door and slipping a grande Starbucks cup into the cup-holder. She wore a two piece set from Majorelle- the crimson color of the cropped off the shoulder top and slitted maxi skirt complemented her tan skin. Her red McLaren, in the stall next to Diana's aquamarine car, seemed to glimmer under the hot sun.

"Where's Savannah and Kiara?" Diana reached for the cup and took a small sip. She knew where this was heading. Hayden only brought her drinks when she felt bad about something.

"Waiting for you by your locker," Hayden had a look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're hooking up with Grant again," Diana poked Hayden's arm. "You know _you're_ the reason why he and his girlfriend broke up."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "They were on a break. I didn't overstep any boundaries. Cover for me please?"

"I'm in a different math and elective as you, so you're gonna have to convince one of the guys."

"Thanks, Ana," Hayden leaned over to give her a hug. "I'll make it up to you later!" She blew Diana a kiss before climbing out of the car in her four inch Brian Atwood nude lace-up sandals.

Diana pulled her Louis Vuitton backpack from the backseat and got out of her car. She brushed imaginary specks of dust off the medium wash shorts she'd managed to squeeze her butt into. After she made sure the doors were locked, she slipped her keys into her red Coach quilted key pouch. Fluffing her caramel brown hair, she walked across the parking lot to the entrance to BOCD, and sent smiles to people who waved at her.

Natalie McNamara held the door open for her as she approached the steps leading to the entrance. Diana gave her a quick thanks and headed towards her locker, where she could see her friends waiting for her.

"Diana!" Kiara Hurley exclaimed as she pulled Diana into a tight hug. Her long blonde hair tickled Diana's arms. "I missed you so much!" The daughter of Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley had been vacationing in Turks and Caicos during the weeks leading up to the start of the school year. Despite the long days spent under the sun, Kiara's skin was still creamy and pale.

A hand ruffled Diana's hair as Kiara pulled away. "Nice to see you're in one piece, Di." Samuel Crane grinned down at her, his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief. "I for sure thought you'd have a broken leg after Jed landed on you on that trampoline."

Diana snorted. "How could I forget- you got the entire thing on video."

"And I got almost two thousand likes on Instagram," Samuel laughed. "I made you famous."

Savannah Plovert stepped in, her black hair as curly and untamed as ever, punching Samuel's arm. "Ignore this doofus. The next time I go to Italy, I'm taking you with me. I went on like ten gondolas alone because my family fucking hates boats."

"But I love them," Diana sang. She threw an arm around Savannah's shoulders. The Yeezy knit ankle booties Savannah wore gave her just as much height as Diana's white The Row Abra 'Glossed Alligator' boots.

"We _have_ to go boating this weekend," Savannah demanded as she took off the Tyler Lambert distressed denim jacket that was tied around her waist.

Samuel rested his chin on the top of Kiara's head. "Ooh, can I come?"

"No," Diana and Savannah said in unison.

"What? Why not?" Samuel's eyes widened. "I'm a _boat_ load of fun."

Kiara shifted in her silver Fendi peep-toe pumps. "You and Hunter broke part of the railing last time. On purpose."

"I just wanted to see if it was _actually_ indestructable," Samuel argued. He turned to Diana and said, "You need to invest in a better one."

"Okay, guys. The bell's gonna ring," Kiara cut in, playing with the sleeves of her mayan floral romper. "I don't want to miss first period."

Diana nodded. "Same. I've got Am. Lit all the way in Grenfield Building- I'll see you at lunch?" She began pulling books out of her locker, not bothering to put them in her bag.

"Yeah," Savannah said, hooking an arm around Samuel's and using the other to pull down the hem of her black mini dress that rode up her thighs. "We have Euro upstairs."

"Catch you later."

* * *

Jed Fisher slid the keys to his black Maserati Levante into the pocket of jeans and trudged across the parking lot to BOCD. His hair was still wet from the shower he took before school, so he lifted the hood of his gray hoodie and covered his head. He'd wandered up a flight of stairs and reached the end of the walkway connecting BOCD's main building to Grenfield building when he caught a glimpse of caramel hair and a petite figure a few meters in front of him.

"Hi," He said, jogging up to reach his best friend. "I have something of yours."

Diana looked startled, before she looked up at him and relaxed. "Jesus, you scared me." She waited for him to zip open his Jansport bag and squealed when she saw the sandals in his hand. "I've been looking for those!"

"You left them at my house last Friday. One of the cleaners found them under a pool lounge chair."

She hugged his side. "What would I do without you, Jeddy Bear?"

"I really don't know," Jed put an arm around her shoulders. "You would probably drop out of school and get a job working as those dancing wizards at Harry Potter World."

Diana laughed as the pair began walking again. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight or am I?"

"Mom told me we're coming and bringing a baked pie," Jed grimaced. "You know what that means." His mom was unaware that she was horrible in the kitchen. It was by a stroke of luck that his dad knew how to cook because Jed was sure he and his family would've starved by now.

"She really can't bake," Diana noted.

"I say we-"

"Mr. Fisher and Miss. Harrington! Shouldn't the two of you be in class right now?" One of the math department teachers, Mr. Kobayashi, faced Jed and Diana, looking like he was about to hand out detention slips.

"Sorry, Mr. Kobayashi," Diana stuffed the Tory Burch shoes and her books into her bag. "It won't happen again."

Jed nodded. "Yeah, what she said." He patted her arm. "Bye loser."

Mr. Kobayashi eyed Jed as he opened the door to a classroom on their right. "I trust that this type of behavior will not affect your position as the top student on the Honor Roll, Miss Harrington."

"It won't, sir. Thank you for your lenience," Diana left and hurried up the small staircase to her American Literature class. Luckily, her teacher was still sitting at his desk, and her classmates were lounging around the room, sitting on desks or passing phones around.

Diana straightened her cropped, off the shoulder loose gray t-shirt so it exposed less of her white Anine Bing lace bralette and walked towards some of the empty desks.

"Hey, Harrington," Nathaniel Abeley called, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I saved a seat for you." He was leaning against a desk, wearing a letterman jacket that fit snug against his broad shoulders and thick arms.

"I didn't know you were in this class, Nate." Diana set her bag down and put her arm around him when he reached for a hug.

"I switched in last minute, you know, I um-"

"Hey Diana, Nate." Layla Baxtor interrupted their conversation. The buxom redhead sauntered over to them in strappy light pink heels. "Did you guys have a nice summer?

Nate released Diana from his hold and eyed Layla. "Yeah, how about you?"

"I spent most of it in Paris as usual," Layla said. Diana felt like she was intruding on a private conversation, so she pulled out her phone and began scrolling through Instagram. "Though I came back a little early...of course, you already knew that, Nate."

"I did," Nate drawled. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw him look at her. He towered over her 5'3 height- at most, the top of her head reached his chest.

Layla followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "My parents are out of town for the next few weeks if you want to hang out again." She swirled away in her black Miu Miu lace up ballerina flats.

"I didn't know you two were a thing," Diana said.

Nate blinked. "We aren't. I'm not into redheads."

"You hooked up with Lauren Jacobs last year."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I hate this pizza," Hayden groaned, tilting her head back and letting strands of dark hair stream down her back. "Out of everything that could've been served today, it had to be _this_!"

"The only reason why you don't like it is because there's pineapples on it," Kiara laughed. "Just take them off."

"It's not that simple," Savannah said, setting her tray down on Table 1. "The pizza's contaminated. It won't taste the same."

"Exactly!" Hayden blew a kiss. "You get me, Savvy."

Kiara opened her bottle of Perrier. "You two are the most-"

"Fucking annoying people ever?" Hunter Solomon provided, his grey eyes gleaming with playfulness.

"That was rude," Hayden said. She stood up from her seat to plant a kiss on Hunter's cheek. "Nice to see you without a joint in your mouth, Hunt."

"Is that what you were doing?" Kiara frowned. "You weren't in Chemistry- you missed a lab."

"I had shit going on at home. I needed some herbal medication so I could prepare myself for the first day back in hell."

Savannah set down the proscuitto sub sandwich that she'd been eating. "Did you save some for me?"

"It's in my car right now. If you ditch the next period with me, I'll sell some to you at a discounted rate."

"Tempting offer." Savannah's painted red lips curled up into a grin. "I'll tell you what, if you eat Hayden's pizza and get her some better food, we can leave in twenty."

Hunter crossed his arms. "What the fuck is this? I'm not a garbage disposal."

"You _know_ I hate pineapples," Hayden said.

"Everyone and their mother knows that," Hunter took out his wallet. "You should've just bought something else."

"Awww," Kiara cooed. "He's decided to feed you, Hayds."

Hunter ignored Kiara and handed Hayden a fifty dollar bill. "Is this enough?"

"Yes," Hayden smiled. "Now I can eat some real food. Does anyone wanna come with me to - nevermind, Diana's coming."

Hunter shifted in his seat in the direction that Hayden was staring. Diana, Jed, and Nate were walking towards their table. It looked like Diana had her own two personal bodyguards, with them both over a foot taller than her and the way she was situated between them.

Before the trio reached Table 1, Hayden sauntered over to Diana and pulled her away. Hunter watched Jed shrug and continue his conversation with Nate. He got up from his seat and waved Jed away.

"Dude," Hunter hit Nate's shoulder. "Can you be more obvious?"

Nate's green eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should really look into being Diana's personal stalker, with the way your eyes were glued to her ass."

"I stare at any girl's ass. You do it too, hell, every guy does it. It doesn't mean shit."

"Saw you staring at her face too. When she was talking to you."

Nate rubbed his jaw. "It's common courtesy. My mother taught me to have some manners."

"Whatever." Hunter smirked. His friend could only deny that shit for so long. They sat down at the table. Savannah was throwing grapes into Jed's mouth and Kiara had a book propped open.

"Where's Sam?" Savannah asked.

Nate took off his letterman jacket. "Eating out. Something about getting tired of the food here."

Hunter scoffed. "It's the first fucking day back."

"I know."

* * *

Jasmine Abeley observed as Diana Harrington and Hayden Hotz joined their A-List friends at Table 1. She watched as Hunter Solomon hugged Diana in greeting and as the snobby bitch rested her feet on Jed, who sat across from her, Fisher's lap.

 _She_ should be sitting on that table. She should be the one getting a hug by one of the snarkiest, rudest men at BOCD. She should be the one who gets to put her feet in BOCD's star wide receiver's lap.

Jasmine fisted her Rebecca Minkoff 'Dawson' dress. She deserved it all.

Hearing the clunk of two trays being set down on the table's surface, Jasmine, the queen of Table 9, let a sweet smile decorate her face. "Hi, girls." She plucked her blue limited edition Celine Nano purse off the the seat next to her and patted the two empty spaces on either side of her.

Layla Baxtor and Addy Foley sat down.

"Here's what we're going to do."


	3. (2) nothing gold can stay

**note** 7/3/17: still trying to get back in my groove. These first two chaps are basically here to introduce the main characters; I promise things will pick up in the next chapter!

Next update won't be as quick; please leave reviews because they motivate me to write!

* * *

 **-we make it out alive -**

" **RELAX** guys, we've been planning this for weeks. There's no way anything could go wrong," Hayden Hotz said, swirling her spoon in the colorful bowl she had filled to the brim with frozen yogurt and rainbow sprinkles. The yogurt was almost the same shade as the LPA top she wore. It was cropped, ending a few inches above her bellybutton and was held together by two thin strings on either side of her torso. Paired with some medium wash GRLFRND 'Cindy' shorts and tan Sergio Rossi 'Virginia' over the knee boots, Hayden was dressed as the boho and flirty girl of the group. "We gave the caterer the menu, booked the venue, _and_ we bought her gift, like, two weeks ago."

Savannah Plovert played with the Adina's Jewels silver choker around her neck. Sometimes Hayden was too confident. "I still don't agree with flying in the Strawberries Arnaud from New Orleans. We could just do the Frrozen Chocolate Haute from Serendipity for dessert."

"I think she'd like the Strawberries Arnaud," Kiara Hurley said, propping her chin on the palm her hand. "There isn't as much chocolate. What I'm more worried about is her gifts."

Savannah, Hayden, and Kiara sat in Pinkberry, discussing party plans before Diana showed up.

"We're giving Diana a custom made Celine. I don't think she'll be sad," Hayden giggled.

" _And_ Jed bought her that Harry Winston necklace she's had on hold for eons," Savannah added. "But I see what you mean. I think Hunter might try and order some strippers to give her a lap dance again." The previous year, Hunter paid a group of male strippers to perform at Diana's sixteenth birthday. He was lucky her mom wasn't there, or he would've gotten his balls cut off.

Kiara shuddered. Her golden blonde hair swayed in the high ponytail it was in. "That's one image I can never get out of my brain. We have to make sure he and Sammy don't make her want to scratch her eyeballs out."

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Hayden asked.

"That we hopefully don't have to worry about Nate because maybe he'll come to his fucking senses and realize he should wine and dine Diana before it's too late?" Savannah couldn't count the number of times she'd cornered Nate Abeley and tried to force him to admit he liked their friend. "He probably won't."

"At least he'll get her something good, unlike Tweedledum and Tweedledee," Hayden offered. "He texted me what he's planning on doing. Here." She pulled her phone out of her brown Miu Miu 'Dahlia' shoulder bag and showed the two girls sitting with her.

"Oh my god!" Kiara squealed, making the baby pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders droop to her forearms. "I'm so jealous, I've been trying to convince my dad to let me-"

Savannah shoved the papers that littered their small table into Kiara's vintage Fendi embroidered baguette purse when she saw Diana open the store's door. "She's here, shut up."

"Why were you screaming? Were more James Franco nudes leaked?" Diana asked Kiara as her hand, adorned with a silver Rolex 'Day-Date 40 Oyster Perpetual' watch, pulled out a chair. The yellow satin Michelle Mason mini slip dress she wore was almost as shiny as her hair.

"Something even better," Hayden cut in. "Anyways, are we changing before we go the game? I have something I wanna wear."

"As long as we aren't late. I think the guys would freak if we weren't there." Diana slipped the pair of Garrett Leight 'Van Buren' aviator sunglasses off her head.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Boys and their pre-game rituals." She was actually hoping to talk to Samuel, Jed, Nate, and Hunter. She wanted to make sure that they would keep their promises of making Diana's upcoming birthday better than her disastrous Sweet Sixteen.

But Savannah didn't anticipate the problems that would be created by her fellow party planners and even the birthday girl herself.

* * *

"That's tonight's game plan; stick with it and we'll win!" Coach Mathers shouted. Jed Fisher thought the veins on his neck looked like little snakes slithering up and down. "Grab your helmets and meet me out on the field."

A hand clapped his shoulder pads. "We've got this in the bag," Nate Abeley said, his face, decorated with two thick black lines, tight in focus.

"That's only if you get some passes to Fisher and I," Samuel Crane cradled his green and white helmet in the crook of his arm. "Hackley's got that damn defense."

Hunter Solomon rubbed his hands together. "I got you covered, Abeley. Just don't make plays that'll make me have to work with Donahue." The four jogged out of the locker room and joined their teammates on the stadium's fake grass. "Speaking of the prick."

Under the bright fluorescent lights, Jed followed Hunter's line of vision and easily spotted Caleb Donohue, BOCD's cornerback, talking to Diana as she was taping signs up. "Great," he muttered.

* * *

"I'm throwing another party tonight to celebrate our impending win," Caleb Donahue said. "You and your friends should come."

"Cool." Diana didn't lift her gaze from the poster she was struggling to tape up. It was a bright green, with the smiling faces of Jed, Nate, Samuel, and Hunter surrounding a footbal. "D'ya think you could help me with this?" Hayden and Diana were almost finished taping signs in BOCD's section of the stadium. Savannah and Kiara dropped them off and were trying to find a parking space close to the stadium's exit.

Hayden's brows lifted when Caleb put a hand around Diana's waist. Did he not know that four of his teammates, Diana's friends, were approaching them looking like they were going to beat the living daylights of him?

"Sure, babe." Caleb reached for the roll of duct tape in Diana's hands. "This means you'll owe me a favor."

Hunter shoved Caleb back. "The only thing she'll be owing you is a long overdue kick to your fucking balls." For some reason, Hunter's always acted like he hated Caleb's guts. Hayden didn't mind, really. Caleb was pretty creepy, so much to the point where Hayden didn't think twice about never wanting to hook up with him again, despite his attractive face and built body.

"Watch it, Solomon," Caleb regained his balance. "I was just making some friendly conversation."

Diana gave Hayden a look. "Cool it, Hunter. Caleb was gonna help me put this sign up." Wordlessly, Nate grabbed the tape from her hands and motioned for Samuel to hold the sign steady.

"Looks to me like he doesn't have to be here anymore." Hunter crossed his arms. "I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly fuck off."

"Whatever," Caleb growled. He turned to Diana and said, "I'll see you later," before walking away.

"What a tool," Jed pulled up the collar of the jersey that was beginning to slip off of Diana's shoulder. Hayden almost swooned at his thick, veiny arms. "Did you _have_ to wear your jacket with my jersey?"

Diana's fingers traced the sleeves of her Gucci 'Floral Jacquard' embroidered bomber jacket. "I think the two puppies on the front complement the jersey's greenness."

"Speaking of, are you wearing Luke Brady's jersey because he's your boy toy for the week?" Samuel asked Hayden.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I like blondes." Even though Jed's hair was even darker than her own.

"Do you guys need anything from us before we leave?" Diana asked. "I wanna get good seats."

"Nah," Hunter mussed his hair. "S'later." The boys lined up to receive routine hugs from her and Diana before they started their warm up. She could practically feel her heartbeat out of her chest as Jed came closer. Just as she leaned in, she heard Savannah and Kiara arrive.

Jed pulled away.

"I was starting to think you two _wanted_ us to lose." Nate said, while he, Jed, Hunter, and Samuel pulled Savannah, then Kiara, into a hug.

"Please," Savannah scoffed. "Pummel Hackley's ass."

She and Samuel bumped fists. "You got it."

* * *

"This is why I put up with these football games," Savannah Plovert plopped a few more garlic fries in her mouth. "Garlic fries slay my entire existence. I would offer to share with you, but I really don't want to." Kiara marveled at the fact that Savannah's red lips stayed unfaded and as bright as they were when she'd first applied the Kat Von D liquid lipstick hours earlier. Unlike Diana and Hayden, Kiara and Savannah hadn't bothered to change outfits. Still wearing her tight black Helmut Lang lambskin leather leggings, Savannah propped her feet, encased in strappy nude Steve Madden heels, on the seat in front of her.

It was almost the end of half-time, and they were saving Diana and Hayden's seats while they went to buy some bottles of water. Kiara was tempted to ask Diana to buy her a hotdog or something, but she didn't want her stomach to look fat in the longsleeved, white Bossa Store 'Edessa' crop top. It was tight around her small chest and ended right above her ribcage.

"Excuse me," a voice said sweetly. "I think you're in my seat."

Kiara stopped playing with the Harry Winston diamond studs that were in her ears and looked up. Jasmine Abeley, stood in front of them. Jasmine'd been friends with Kiara in middle school, but they'd drifted apart over the years ever since Kiara began spending more time with Diana, Hayden, and Savannah.

"It's not like we haven't been here since the first quarter or anything," Savannah drawled. "Go sit on the bleachers by the band geeks so their tubas can grant your hair the proper blowout your hairdresser neglected give you." She'd never liked Jasmine, but then again, Kiara knew that Savannah had a low tolerance for people outside of their friend group. Out of all of them, Savannah and Samuel were the most abrasive. Savannah wasn't distantly polite like Kiara, who made small talk and sent ladylike smiles, not carefree and unthreatened like Hayden, who didn't care about others enough to give them the time of day, and she certainly wasn't sweet and bubbly like Diana, who made an effort to treat others how she wanted to be treated. No, Savannah was icy cold to wannabes and people who weren't A-listers. It was almost like a second instinct to shut them down without a single thought or regret. Savannah treasured her exclusivity and popularity and used it to her advantage.

Jasmine's grey eyes narrowed. "You're friends with my brother. You'd know he would want me to have the best seats in the house."

"Yeah, well Nathaniel doesn't know how much of a conniving, evil bitch you are." Savannah rolled her shoulders back and stood up. She could've looked like an innocent Snow White, with the way her dark curly hair that cascaded down her back contrasted against her pale skin, and her light green doe eyes that were framed with impossibly long lashes. But the snarl forming on her red lips and the black Dolce and Gabbana lace bustier top she wore ruined the picture.

Kiara cringed. In a catfight between the school's gossip and the ice queen, things were bound to get messy. Where was Diana to calm Savannah down when you needed her?

"I have a lot of dirt on you, Savvy," Jasmine said, moving a piece of white-blond hair behind her ear and smirking. "I would hate to have to let it ruin you."

"Try me, bitch," Savannah retorted. "I'll slap the layers of foundation off your face." Kiara switched her gaze from Jasmine to Savannah; it was like a freaking tennis match, and she did _not_ want to get in the middle of it.

Just as Savannah was starting to slip her rose gold Cartier rings off her fingers, a smooth smile slid onto Jasmine's face. "Diana! I _love_ your shoes! You _have_ to let me know when the next time you're going to Bergdorfs is so I can see you in your element," Jasmine said to Diana, who held four bottles of water in her arms and was in front of Hayden, who had a large churro in one hand and a bag of popcorn in another.

Exhaling, Kiara moved to grab the bottles. World War III was put on pause.

Hayden walked over to their seats as Diana gave Jasmine a hug. "Are you flying solo tonight? You could join us if you want."

Savannah choked on her fries.

"No, no," Jasmine smiled. "It's fine, my friends found some seats by the west exit. I was just hoping to say hi and talk to Kiara."

"Oh," Diana said, looking at Kiara. "You guys can go ahead, I'll keep your purse safe."

"Coolness." Hesitantly, Kiara got up from her seat and followed Jasmine, who led them over to end of the spectator seats, where the only people that were there were parents who were refilling their water bottles. "So, Kiara," Jasmine started. "I think it's so unfortunate that you're stuck in this position."

Confused, Kiara said, "What position?"

"You know, having to hide behind your friend's backs because they've taken so much out of you." Jasmine adjusted the thin straps of her emerald Reformation tank top. "Putting all of the petty drama between Savannah and I behind us, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you need someone who'll actually listen to what you have to say."

"I love my friends, and they love me. I don't know what made you think that I'm having problems, but nothing's wrong," Kiara said. She eyed Jasmine's thin, legs that were showcased by a delicate, lacy white mini-skirt. Suddenly, she was glad she chose to wear her high waisted Frame 'Le Mix' jeans. Her legs were too pale and too muscular from years of volleyball. "I'm good."

"I just remember the times you were telling jokes and smiling whenever and wherever we were," Jasmine continued. "You're so different now."

Kiara crossed her arms. "I grew up, like everyone else did, Jas." Nothing was wrong with her. Her life was picture perfect.

"No one changes as much as you did." Jasmine touched Kiara's arm and said, "I'm here if you want to talk." Then she walked away.

Kiara dropped her arms and peered at her friends, who were giggling and throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. Savannah had a huge grin on her face, something that wasn't a common sight when they were in public and after a verbal brawl with someone she disliked. Diana and Hayden's heads were thrown back in laughter. It looked like they didn't need her there to have fun.

She shook her head to dispel that thought. Her life was perfect.

* * *

"Did you _see_ that pass Abeley gave me?" Samuel said. "Fucking dude has a robotic arm or something."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Savannah patted his sweaty brown haired head as if he were a golden retriever. "Good game."

Jed screwed the cap of Diana's water bottle back into place. As soon as the game finished, the boys received praise and congratulations from BOCD's student body, teachers, and family members. Jed's Hydroflask had run out of water, and he was "going to die", so he drank from Diana's. "Did you girls think of movies we could watch tonight? We can't decide between Oujia or White Chicks."

"Those are two completely different movies," Kiara pointed out. "And we want to watch some good ol' classic Kronk's New Groove."

Hunter groaned. "Not that Disney shit again. I swear I can recite the movie line by line."

"It's a cinematic masterpiece, my friend," Hayden said. "Unlike Oujia. I'm so not in for being too scared to go to sleep."

"I say we do White Chicks," Diana decided. "We haven't watched a comedy in a while." They'd been having weekly movie nights as a group since middle school. It started with Diana and Jed, then Hayden and Savannah joined them, and soon it became a ritual of some sort. They'd all (try to) agree on a selection of films and order takeout. It was usually held at Jed's house; his mom was into watching short films, and had installed a state of the art home theater with surround sound and reclining chairs.

"I agree with BOCD's hottest chick," Samuel said, dodging the punch that was aimed at his shoulder. "White Chicks and Kronk's New Groove it is."

"If someone orders kung pao chicken tonight and doesn't save me some, I will shave their eyebrows off in their sleep," Savannah said. "It happens way too much and I've had it up to here."

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana spotted Nate, who'd been talking to his coach, walking towards them, but he was intercepted by a familiar red head.

Layla Baxtor, with her glossy wine red hair and long, runway model legs, had started up a conversation with Nate. Diana watched as the latter said something that had Layla giggling and putting a hand on his chest. Her outfit was nothing short of revealing; the thin white shirt she wore did nothing to hide her braless chest and pierced nipples, and her tight Lululemon leggings clung to every curve of her lower body and hugged her butt.

"You know," Samuel started. "Pierced nipples taste like quarters."

Startled, Diana turned to him and Hunter and asked. "What are you talking about?"

Hunter jutted out his chin towards Nate and Layla. "He's too focused on making it to States to hook up with her."

Diana was glad that Jed, Hayden, Kiara, and Savannah were busy arguing over the food they were going to eat. "I was just observing her hair. I've been thinking about switching my color up."

"What is with girls and dyeing their hair?" Samuel wondered. "I know for a fact that Nate likes your hair the way it is."

Diana blushed. "I don't care about his opinion. I like Layla's hair."

"It's one of the reasons why she's hot, yeah," Hunter's eyes narrowed as they watched Nate bend down to Layla's 5'8 height and whisper something in her ear. "But I can definitely say that you got her beat in the face and butt department."

"Why are you such a skeeze, Hunt?" Diana laughed.

"It's in my nature," Hunter winked.

Samuel's hazel eyes glinted with humor. "Only to the girls that you deem are worthy enough to waste your time on."

Later that Friday night, BOCD's exclusive A-list crew gathered at Jed Fisher's house, sharing small boxes of char siu fried rice, beef and broccoli, and kung pao chicken. They threw buttered popcorn at the projector when a character's lines sucked and sang along to Thousand Miles with Marcus and Kevin Copeland.

It would be the last time the eight of them were happy, smiling together and existing as a group, for a while.

* * *

until next time xxxx


	4. (3) the future is in your hands

**note** 9/10/17: im jumping a little further in time to give you guys a sneak peek of sorts of what's to come. Next chap will be much longer  & back in present time.

* * *

 **-we make it out alive-**

 _SEVERAL MONTHS FORWAR_ D

 **RUNNING** a pea sized amount of coconut oil through her hair, Jasmine Abeley completed her nighttime ritual of admiring her reflection. Gray eyes stared back at her. Her wavy dark brown hair, one of the only things that she had in common with her older brother, was damp from the shower and fell in long layers. Jasmine scanned the marble counter to find her Kiehl's avocado eye cream, grabbing the container and twisting the cap off so she could pat it under her eyes. She was almost finished getting ready for bed, dressed in a Stella McCartney 'Poppy Snoozing' coral colored pajama set. She relished in the fact that body curviness was a trait that she had inherited, compared to Hayden Hotz, who was taller, but smaller in the chest and butt department. How the hell did Alicia Rivera give birth to her?

The sound of her bathroom door opening made her pause her application of her eye cream. In the mirror's reflection, she saw her brother, Nate, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"You could've knocked," she said flippantly, going back to finish her skincare routine.

He stayed silent, eyeing her with his jaw clenched. Jasmine almost had the impression that he was upset, but there was no way he could've been mad at her. She was the perfect sibling.

Dismissing his presence, she walked past him, turned off her bathroom lights and began placing the white decorative pillows that were on her bed onto the floor.

"Are you seriously gonna act like nothing's wrong?" Nate asked in disbelief. He was still leaning against the bathroom door, still dressed in the clothes she saw him wearing during the dinner he had with his friends.

Jasmine pulled back her comforter and her silk cover sheet and climbed into her canopy bed. She was reaching over her nightstand to flick her lamp light off, but Nate smacked her hand away.

"What?" She snapped.

"I know what you did."

She rolled her eyes. "She didn't have to go to the ER. She's fine. Now can you leave so I can get my beauty sleep?"

"Why? Why would you even _think_ about doing that?"

Jasmine knew why. She was tired of Diana Harrington and her followers ruling BOCD. It wasn't fair. They got away with anything, and they had everything. Jasmine and her friends were left with the scraps. It was time for a change- for a new queen to sit on the throne.

She ignored his question. "I don't even know why you're so obsessed with Diana. She's so overrated." Jasmine didn't want to tell him what she was thinking. She knew that he'd defend those bitches over his own flesh and blood. That's how it was in Westchester.

"Don't bring that into this."

She scoffed. "Please, don't think I don't know about how you threaten guys that want to hook up with her to stay away from her. You don't even do that for me. You've set some kind of claim on her and she doesn't even think of you as more than a friend."

"Just leave them alone," Nate hissed. "You're my sister, but don't think I'll let this shit you're doing slide."

"What are you gonna do?" Jasmine taunted. "Cut off my inheritance?"

"Just leave them alone. I'm telling you this as your brother. Leave them alone."


	5. (4) watch your back

**note** 10/24/17: sorry for the almost 2 month wait for a full chapter. updates will be sporadic...bcuz i have a life people! But anyways, thanks for the reviews, i got one yesterday and decided to upload today haha. Ps this is unedited, so i apologize for any mistakes

* * *

 **- we make it out alive-**

" **GOD** , it's so fucking hot," Hayden Hotz groaned as she wrapped her dark hair in a chignon at the base of her neck.

Savannah Plovert pulled at the straps of her black Vitamin A bikini bottom and nodded in agreement. "Should I ask Victoria to bring more smoothies?" The two girls left school in favor of lounging in her pool house.

The former swatted a hand at her friend. "No, no. You make Victoria do so much."

"Well, I mean," Savannah plucked her Tom Ford 'Elena' sunglasses off her nose and placed them on the top of her head. "We pay her, like, six figures every year. She can't complain."

"Whatever floats your boat, hun." Hayden sat up, reaching for her phone from a table near her, tapped a few times at her screen, and looked up. "Hey, Sav?"

Pausing for a moment after rifling through her checkered print Burberry bucket bag, she replied, "Yeah?"

"You saw Layla flirting with Nate after friday's game, right?"

"Anyone with a pair of eyes could see her shoving her boobs in his face," Savannah said. "She's always had a thing for him, though I have no idea why she waited this long to do something about it."

"It's not like he'd actually give her the time of day," Hayden said.

Savannah raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ know that they hooked up more than a few times this summer, right?"

"Obviously," Hayden scoffed. "I'm just saying that he's so obsessed with Diana to date someone else."

"Nate's a wimp. If he can't even admit his own feelings to himself, what makes you think he'd tell Diana how he feels-oh fuck."

"Oh fuck, what?" Hayden tilted her head.

Savannah pointed a finger at her and narrowed her eyes. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that says you're gonna fucking meddle in someone's business!" She put both hands on Hayden's shoulders and shook her.

"Geez, Sav, give me a break! You know how much I like to play matchmaker!"

"Don't do this with them!" Savannah tried to grab a hold of Hayden's face. "I fucking swear to God!"

"I'm just giving Nate a push in the right direction." Hayden leaned away from her, nimble fingers flying across her phone's screen. "From here on out, I'm devoting my services to getting those two oblivious lovebirds together."

Savannah started ludicrously at her friend. "Did you suddenly forget about Jed, or has your sixteen year long crush worn off?"

Hayden glared at her. "The Jed subject is to not be discussed."

* * *

"So you missed Black and White Photography and Trigonometry," Diana thrusted a stack of papers towards Hayden, who managed to appear somewhat guilty.

Taking the papers, Hayden sent a cautionary glance at Savannah, who had a sheepish grin on her face. "Don't be pissed, Di. Sav and I were just-"

"Speaking of Savannah," Diana interrupted, turning her condescending gaze to the girl in the black bikini. "You ditched Anatomy and European History. Mr. Valencia gave me work that you have catch up on."

"This isn't the first time," Savannah said, accepting the manila folder Diana handed her. She opened it and scanned the pages, mentally preparing herself for the multitude of stress she was about to endure. There was a unit one assessment paper due tomorrow, _fuck_ , a twenty point quiz she'd missed, and a project on the organ systems. School was bullshit. Nearing the end of the collection of handouts, Savannah was about to close the folder when a pink Post-It note caught her eye. It was small, attached to the corner of the last paper and there were five words written on it that made Savannah's heart skip a beat in her chest.

In bold, black letters, someone had written:

 ** _I KNOW WHAT YOU DID._**

Savannah dropped the folder.

"Was there a dead spider wedged in between the papers?" Hayden asked.

Savannah stopped focusing on her erratic heartbeats and shook her head. "No, no, I just, um, realized I forgot to lock my car door." She backed away from her friends, ignoring the confused look Diana was giving her. "I'll be back."

What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Soooo," Hayden drawled, bringing Diana's attention away from Savannah, who had her back turned and was walking towards her driveway . "Where's Kiara?"

"She had a swimsuit in her car, she's changing in one of Sav's powder rooms."

"Great," Hayden said. "She's the only organized person out of the four of us."

Diana fished around inside her Dolce & Gabbana 'Miss Sicily' hobo bag. "Speaking of organized, Sam texted me saying that he reserved dinner for us at Masa." Diana tossed her phone to Hayden.

 **SAMUEL:** _sup D. Dinner tonight Masa?_

 **DIANA:** _What for?_

 **SAMUEL:** _I really want some Japanese but the guys wont come unless u guys do_

 **DIANA:** _That's because Hunter is allergic to shellfish and Jed hates crab_

 **SAMUEL:** _But you guys dont_

 **SAMUEL:** _Come on Ana, I know how much you like california rolls_

 **DIANA:** _i like rainbow rolls you idiot_

 **SAMUEL:** _close enough_

 **SAMUEL:** _Dinner's at 9. I better see you there_

"You know he likes sushi rice," Hayden commented.

"Who's excited for some tamago rolls?" Two heads turned towards the entrance of their friend.

Kiara Hurley wore a Mandalynn Swim 'Ziggy' one piece. The light pink color complimented her long blonde hair and the cutouts emphasized her small waist and wide hips.

"That's cute." Diana pointed at her one piece. "I might steal it from you sometime soon."

"You can borrow it whenever you want. I still have your Louboutin flats." Kiara pecked Diana on the cheek before doing the same to Hayden and Savannah. "Sam told me we have a dinner tonight."

"Did you get my text about buying me gum?" Hayden asked.

"It's in my bag." Kiara passed her nude Tory Burch 'Thea' leather hobo to Hayden.

"Thanks, Kiki." Popping a piece of Icebreaker gum into her mouth, Hayden added,"We have to meet the boys at 9."

"Hey," Kiara turned towards a bay window, with a hand acting as a visor for her eyes. "Is that Jed? I can't really tell; the sun's too strong."

Hayden had a frazzled look on her face. "Did you tell him you were coming here, Di?"

"He had one of my swimsuits in his car," Diana shrugged. "He offered to drop it off here for me. I didn't really want to drive all the way home."

"I swear you two are practically a married couple." Hayden groaned.

Diana made a face. "Yuck. I can't marry someone who barfed on me in second grade."

"Are we planning on making him sit in his car for the rest of the day?" Kiara asked. "I'm pretty sure he has football practice today."

"I'm on it. I'll be quick."

* * *

Jed Fisher sat in his black Maserati Levante, fiddling with the speakers that were blasting Chance the Rapper. He'd been sitting in his car for over five minutes, waiting for Diana to come out of her friend's extravagant pool house to retrieve her swim suit. After sending her another text, he shifted gears from 'neutral' to 'park' and turned the AC up. _Fuck it was hot._

Through the loud music, Jed heard a knock at the passenger seat's tinted window. Knowing it was Diana, he instantly rolled down the window.

"Hey Jed-i Master," Diana's pretty face was smiling. The sun glinted off her hair, making it look like molten butterscotch. Her cheeks were flushed. Jed melted a little.

Slipping his Ray Bans off his face, he reached over to unlock the car door; he didn't want her burning to a crisp outside.

Diana had slid into the SUV and began unlocking his phone to play a different song. He knew she didn't care for some of the music he listened to.

"You comin' to dinner tonight?" Jed asked, resting his arm across her seat's headrest after dropping her teal swimsuit set in her lap.

"Probably, yeah." Diana had an apprehensive look on her face.

"Probably, yeah," He mimicked, in a high voice..

She snorted. "That didn't sound like me at all."

* * *

"Relax, mom," Hunter said, scrolling through Instagram and ignoring the posts Sam tagged him in. "You've been getting those letters for years. They don't mean shit."

Teri Solomon dropped a stack of papers in front of him. "I'm tired of this, Hunter! You barely have a 2.0 GPA. What sane college administrator will accept you?"

Hunter's eyes didn't stray from his phone screen. "All you have to do is donate a building or something. I can get into any college I want."

" _No_ , Hunter." Teri ran a hand over her face. "You _can't_. Your dean notified me that if you continue these bad habits, you won't be eligible to graduate."

He scoffed. "Everyone graduates. Is he saying that he won't hand me my fucking diploma _despite_ the fact that there are three buildings on campus with my last name on them?"

"I thought this was just a phase, Hunter." She paused. "I've let this go on long enough. You need to get your act together...or your father and I will have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Take away my phone? Cut me off? I'm getting my inheritance when I turn eighteen."

Teri shook her head. "No, Hunter. We're going to send you to military school."

* * *

Hayden swiped a little lipstick on; the shiny light pink color made her usually thin lips look fuller. She grabbed an Anastasia Beverly Hills brow pencil and touched up the ends of her eyebrows- she'd already had an emergency visit from Valencia, her hair dresser, and Mario, a renowned makeup artist. She'd been waiting for Diana so she could help her finalize her outfit.

Waltzing over to the nearest mirror, Hayden secured every flyaway in place so that her normally silky straight hair, which was now curled into big, beachy waves, looked flawless.

"Woah," Diana stood at the entrance of her bedroom, holding a garment bag and a pair of strappy nude heels. She wore a pair of white Citizens of Humanity boyfriend jeans that had rips on the knees, and a black Re/Done muscle tee. Her hair was in a low bun that left strands framing her heart shaped face. Hayden admired her Alpha's ability to look flawless, even when she was wearing basic clothing. "What exploded in here?"

There were summer dresses slung over Hayden's queen sized bed, denim jackets draped over her desk chair, pairs of gladiator sandals thrown all around her dark cherry hardwood colored floor, and maxi skirts littering the entryway of her walk-in closet. Hayden hadn't noticed the huge mess she'd created until now.

"I can't find anything to wear," she complained. "I was going to make a stop at Bergdorf's, but I didn't have time to fit it in with my hair and makeup appointment. That's why I called you."

Hayden played with the tie on her satin robe, loosening and tightening it in intervals. She didn't want to tell her friend that the reason why she was having outfit troubles was because of _Jed Fisher_. Since when was a _boy_ allowed to make her feel this way? She was _Hayden Hotz,_ the Heartbreaker Beta of BOCD. She didn't pine over boys, boys pined over _her_.

Hayden followed her inside and sat on the ground near one of her vintage wooden dressers. "I'm going for a flowy look today," She told Diana.

"Did you pick out a pair of shoes you liked?" Diana asked, face deep in dresses which made her voice was slightly muffled.

"Yeah," Hayden looked around for the heels she chose and dangled them in front of her Alpha's face. "I like these Dsquared ones."

Diana's brown eyes focused on the shoes. "Alright. I saw two dresses that I think would look good with these." As she pulled out a midi dress and a mini dress, she stopped and turned to Hayden.

"You don't have to be worried about tonight, you know. It's literally just dinner."

"You're right," Hayden replied. "I'm just off my game because I lost one of my Giuseppe heels." She had to shake this off. When had she even started to think Jed was cute? He was totally off limits; girl code and all. Plus, he wasn't even that great. Blondes were more of her type.

For a millisecond, there was a glint in Diana's eye, almost as if she knew the real reason why Hayden was so nervous for tonight.

They both stood up and looked at the two dresses Diana had picked out. One was a Rosie Assoulin midi dress that had cut outs in the front. The other was a short, beige colored vintage Ralph Lauren.

Hayden pointed at the Ralph Lauren dress. "I think my mom wore it at some party your mom had in like, the seventh grade."

"It definitely looks like your size."

"It is," Hayden nodded.

"You really need to clean out your closet," Diana laughed.

"God, don't I know it."

Diana put the Ralph Lauren dress on one of the closet racks. "So I think you should wear the midi dress."

"Me too," Hayden grabbed the dress, and began to change. "I wanna see your dress, Ana!"

"It's a surprise," Diana walked out of the closet, clutching the garment bag and shoes that she brought. "I'm gonna get ready in a guestroom and then we can leave together," she yelled.

"'Kay!" Hayden shouted.

She took her time carefully slipping on the midi dress. The flowy fabric swished around her legs as she swirled around her room, searching for her Louis Vuitton 'Twisted Box' bag she thought looked cute with her outfit. Grabbing her phone, compact mirror, oil blotting sheets, and lipstick, she looked in a mirror one last time before she exited her room. Her cheekbones were dusted with a rosy pink and there was a subtle golden shadow dusted over her eyelids.

Taking a deep breath, Hayden slipped on her white strappy heels and went outside to wait in the car for Diana.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Nate Abeley looked up at a girl standing by his table and leaned back in his chair. This was getting too fucking easy.

"Someone, yes," Nate drawled. "And a few others."

The girl giggled, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "Are you and that someone doing anything after this?"

"That depends," he smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Whether you're free for the rest of the night."

Nate couldn't help it, really. Girls were just drawn to him because of his status and his wealth. It was hard to quit what he'd been doing for years.

"I am," she said confidently. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me." After running a hand along his arm, she walked away, joining a group of girls. He contemplated throwing the paper away- he wasn't really into blondes.

The sound of a chair being pulled out brought him out of his musing. "You're early," he told Hunter.

"I came here with Kiara. She forgot her phone in the car," Hunter said, as he waved down a waiter. Unlike Nate, who wore a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone with black slacks, Hunter didn't bother, wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, and black jeans. "D'you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Hunter shrugged, telling a waiter, "I'd like a bottle of Budweiser."

The waiter's brows lifted. "Can I see an I.D, sir?"

"You don't need one. "

Nate watched the exchange like it was a tennis match. This would be interesting.

"I'm sorry, sir, but-"

"I'm Hunter Solomon. You don't need to see an I.D," he interrupted.

"Oh! Mr. Solomon," The waiter's eyes widened. "My apologies. I'll have your drink brought to you right away."

Nate laughed. "You're such an asshole."

"That, I can agree on."

"Fuck." Hunter and Nate groaned simultaneously.

It was Savannah.

"You idiots are going to get this place shut down for condoning underage drinking!"

Hunter snorted. "Since when are you on our asses about this? You were the one who made out with a bartender to get a free shot of tequila."

"Losers." she bit out. "I've had a crappy day."

"Aww, poor baby," Nate patted her head.

"My day was fucking horrible, but you don't see me acting like a little bitch," Hunter said.

Savannah ignored him and slapping Nate's hand away. "Don't touch my hair."

Nate shrugged, glancing at the entrance. Sam and Kiara joined them, Savannah moving to stand by the latter. Savannah's super curly hair looked wild compared to the Kiara's straight blonde hair, and the differences didn't end there. Savannah wore a strapless tight, black dress, while Kiara wore a modest, sleeveless floral one. Sometimes he wondered how they were even friends, considering they looked and acted completely different.

"And so are Diana and Hayden," Hunter said, giving Nate a knowing look as he turned all of his attention to the two girls, or maybe just one of the girls, walking towards them.

Nate stood up from his chair as Diana and Hayden came closer. His eyes focused on Diana, and he couldn't look away. She was a vision, wearing a silky silver colored dress with a long slit in the front that revealed her long, tan legs. Her wavy caramel hair was straight and flowed down her back.

Diana wasn't flirty and wild like Hayden, free-spirited with eyes dark and catlike; not seductive and dominant like Savannah, silently cutthroat wielding her sexuality as a weapon; as unfazed and comforting as Kiara, with innocent eyes and sweet remarks. She was somehow all of those things in one. Beautiful and feisty. Sharp but not abrasive. Sweet but not a pushover. She mesmerized him.

He met her halfway. She stopped, her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him.

"Hi." Nate shifted under her gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hayden giving Diana a look before traipsing away.

Diana blinked. Her eyelashes brushed the tops of her cheeks. "Hi."

"Nice dress," he commented.

"Hayden told me I look like a disco ball."

* * *

She had to admit, the A-Listers certainly looked snobby and rich. Not that Jasmine Abeley didn't consider herself to be both those things, but tonight, she was dressed inconspicuously in an all black ensemble. She'd been shopping on Fifth Avenue with Layla and Addy, until she saw Jed Fisher exiting a town car and crossing the street.

He looked amazing, the emerald green shirt he wore made his black hair look darker than the night sky, and she bet it emphasized his blue eyes, too. She and the girls made sure to keep a generous distance behind him, but hid when she saw her brother in the restaurant that Jed had walked into.

Through the glass window, she could see Diana Harrington, wearing a Galvan evening dress and Manolo Blahnik heels. A flame lit inside of her. She'd been on the waiting list for that dress for months, and there it was, being worn by that stupid bitch Alpha who managed to trap her older brother in her evil little hands.

The flame grew hotter when Jed and Nate each slung an arm over Diana and led her to the table. Jed was _hers_. Didn't Diana have enough boys drooling over her to leave Jed alone?

Jasmine turned to her side to see Addy Foley staring through the window, looking sadly at Samuel Crane. Jasmine's blood boiled. That Omega _knew_ that Addy liked Samuel for years, so it was a stab in the _fucking_ back when Kiara left their group for Diana's and flaunted Samuel in front of her.

Savannah Plovert, wearing a Balmain 'Bandeau Panelled' dress and Saint Laurent 'Grace Strap' sandals looked as deadly as ever. The flame flickered. Savannah was a bitch who thought she was untouchable.

But when Jasmine saw Hayden Hotz, looking like the spitting image of a slut in that light pink Assoulin, the flame turned into a fire, burning her to the core. Addy sent her a knowing look.

"These bitches needed to be knocked down a peg, or a _hundred_ ," Jasmine sneered.


	6. (5) storm brewing

**note** 12/15/17: here is an extra long chapter for the extra long wait!

not super familiar with this bar in nyc. It's an actual bar, but I haven't been to it, so I apologize if my description isn't accurate; I'm just using it as the setting for this chapter.

* * *

-we make it out alive-

 **GOLDBAR** NYC was packed with a select crowd of wealthy sons and daughters of the most elite figures in New York. The two thousand five hundred square foot venue was rented out for the entire night for what Hayden Hotz called the party of the century.

Jasmine Abeley begged to differ.

She'd only been at the upscale party for fifteen minutes when someone spilled a glass of champagne on her Michelle Mason dress. It was a good thing Layla had a Tide-to-go stick in her clutch, or else the silk would've been ruined. Everyone around her was dressed to the nines after reading the instructions on their invitations that required all guests to follow a black-tie dress code. Jasmine made a mandatory trip to Saks and bought a dress specifically for this event, knowing that she had to keep up with her impeccable appearance. Her gown was a deep blue, the color of the ocean on an overcast day, with a wrap-style that revealed a good portion of her right leg and a v neckline that dipped low enough to show off her ample chest. A pair of four inch black Stuart Weitzman heels made Jasmine reach a more fitting height of 5'6".

Jasmine was calmly sipping a cocktail with a smile painted on her red lips as Addy rambled on about a riding horse that she and her dad bet on at a polo match.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Jasmine turned towards the entrance of the club, as Hayden held a microphone and signaled the DJ to pause the track he was playing. Hayden looked much less classy in a red Stella McCartney gown with sequins that made her resemble a disco ball under the gold hue of the room. "The birthday girl is on her way in, so on the count of three, everyone yell 'Surprise' as loud as you can!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. This was so fucking cheesy.

Every guest around her cheered as Diana sauntered into GOLDBAR except for Jasmine and her friends. Addy picked at her manicure, while Layla touched up her lips with a sparkly nude gloss. Jasmine took a small plastic bag out from her beige Louis Vuitton clutch and handed it to Addy, still keeping an eye on the birthday girl and her clique who were a swarm of bees surrounding their queen.

"Happy birthday, D! We love you to the moon and back!" Savannah, in fitted leather Alexander Wang dress with a plunging neckline, had a hold of the microphone after wrenching it away from Hayden, whose pout disappeared after Samuel whispered something in her ear.

"She looks like a dwarf in that outfit," Layla commented. Savannah's dress ended right at her knees- Jasmine thought it was a completely unflattering cut for her body and height.

"Totally," Addy agreed, nodding vigorously. "You look _so_ much better, Jas."

She waved them off. "Focus, girls. We've got a long night ahead of us." Swirling a finger around the lip of her glass, Jasmine waited for the throng to disperse before motioning towards Diana. "I'm going to greet the birthday girl. You know what to do."

Diana had moved to sit in the back of the club on an emerald suede couch under a gold leaf and crystal chandelier, with her back against the wall of plated skulls. She was listening to whatever Natalie McNamara was saying, and Jasmine thought that she had an amazing poker face, considering the fact that listening to Natalie talk was not nearly as interesting as watching paint dry. Jasmine locked eyes with Diana and winked. "Hey Diana, Natalie," she said. "These skulls are so eye-catching."

Natalie blinked. "They really are! That reminds me of the time I-"

"Speaking of eye-catching," Jasmine interrupted. "I could've sworn I saw Charlotte wearing the exact same dress as you." No matter how much of a loser Natalie was, she, like every girl in BOCD, was devoted to fashion.

"Are you serious?" Natalie stood up. "Sorry, Diana. I'm going to go and change. I can't be caught dead twinning with someone."

"It's no big deal," Jasmine noticed Diana looked slightly relieved. What a fake bitch. "I'll see you later!" They exchanged air kisses and Jasmine moved to occupy the space Natalie was previously in.

"I just saved you from an hour long speech about the dangers of flying commercial," Jasmine told her.

Diana laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for that. Natalie's so sweet, but so…"

"Boring?" Jasmine offered.

"Yeah," Diana said. "Not to be rude, though."

Jasmine grinned. She was so going to tell Natalie what Diana said. "I won't judge you. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Turning seventeen only happens once in a lifetime."

"Easy for you to say," Diana nudged her. "Your sixteenth birthday was three months ago."

"I'm going to ignore what you just said because it's your birthday." Giggling, Jasmine pulled Diana into a hug and stood up. "I'm so excited for what's in store. You deserve everything that life will hand to you." _Because you and your little group need to be six feet under the ground dogs piss on._

* * *

The counter of the bar was riddled with shot glasses, either empty or filled filled with clear or dark liquid, bottles of alcohol, cans of Coke and 7-Up, and glass bowls housing mixtures of cashews, dried cranberries, and almonds.

Samuel couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be.

"I'm so awesome," Hayden sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth while munching on a cranberry from the pile she had in her hand. "If I hadn't paid the bartender, you wouldn't be able to make your Sam-margaritas."

He looked up from the slice of lime that he was using to rub against a glass. "On a scale of one to willing to watch a Twilight movie, how drunk are you right now?"

"I'm not drunk, you loser," Hayden rolled her eyes. "And I actually like the Twilight series."

"Chicks," he scoffed, decorating the rim of the glass with salt. His hands were sticky with juice, but the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt managed to remain unscathed.

Hayden popped a cashew in her mouth. "So where's the fourth Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?"

"Nice. That comparison beats the Wiggles ones." Samuel handed her the cocktail he'd finished making. "I texted Hunter a while ago. He should be here by now."

The fresh, crisp flavor travelled down Hayden's throat. "Typical," she said, using a paper napkin to dab her lips.

"I don't know why you wear that shit," Samuel gestured to the tube of nude Estee Lauder lipstick that Hayden had dug out of her clutch. "It tastes like my cologne."

"You eat your _cologne_?"

"No! What the hell?" Some partygoers paused their conversations to stare at Samuel. He ignored them, grabbing the neck of a bottle of Jack Daniels and unscrewing the top. "If I were on shrooms, then that'd be a whole other story. I _meant_ it tastes like my cologne when I _accidentally_ get it in my mouth."

"It compliments my dress," Hayden answered. "And it matches my shoes." The shade of nude mirrored the color of her strappy Jeffrey Campbell sandals.

"Right," Samuel poured the whiskey into two shot glasses. They looked like they were filled with liquid gold under the venue's swanky tinted lights. "If you fall on your ass tonight, I'm not catching you."

Hayden downed the contents of one. "I wasn't expecting you to."

* * *

It was unusual for her to be late to a big event, but Kiara found it unavoidable to be on time, as she struggled to find an outfit worthy of Diana's party. She'd spent the whole day touring every store in the city, driving her chaffeur, Marc, insane with the amount of traffic he had to maneuver her limo through. _Nothing_ looked good on her; the maxi dress from the vintage boutique in Little Italy made her arms look beefy and wide, and the silk ensemble she tried on at Bergdorf's washed her out so much that she resembled a bottle of Elmer's glue. Eventually, she settled for a Alice McCall gown that had been sitting in her closet with its tag still attached.

"Excuse me," Kiara said, opening the door to the women's restroom and peeking in, making eye contact with other girls who were powdering their noses and making sure their La Perlas didn't leave any panty lines through their thousand dollar dresses. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to clear the room?"

Savannah wouldn't have even spared a glance before announcing that she wanted everyone to _get out_ ; she never wasted her time on pleasantries. Hayden would probably intimidate every single one of the restroom's occupants with a bat of an eyelash; they'd make small talk with her about boys or the newest collaboration her mom had with Ralph Lauren, but leave as soon as their confidence dropped. And everyone would swarm around Diana to pitch compliments and " _where can I get one just like that_?"s. But it seemed that Kiara's sweet disposition and approachable demeanor made her acquaintances act like their normal selves. No one avoided eye contact with her and no one offered to lend her keys to their villa in St. Tropez. They faced her head on, with polite smiles on their faces and greetings dripping off the tips of their tongues.

Natalie McNamara zipped up her Teddy Baker cosmetic bag. "No problem, Kiara. We'll be out of your hair in a sec." She sauntered out of the restroom, with all the other girls trailing behind her.

Letting out a breath, Kiara turned to face a floor length mirror. Her dress was beautiful, a peachy pink number that flowed down to her feet with a sheer ruffled silk trim and two thick ruffles serving as straps that crossed over her back. It was stunning. She, however, began to think she was not.

Her shoulders looked gargantuan under the dress' delicate fabric. How did she not notice how big they were before? Their size was most likely due to years of playing volleyball. Her eyes traced every line and curve of her body, zeroing in on the flatness of her chest and the squareness of her frame. God, she needed a personal trainer.

"And then I said to my mom, like, you can't just ship me off to Cambodia, like, I have a life here." Addy Foley entered the restroom with Layla Baxtor in tow.

Kiara's hands ceased smoothing down the ruffles on her dress, moving to dispense a pump of hand soap into one of her palms instead.

"Oh, look," Layla said. " _Bonjour_ , darling. We didn't think anyone was in here."

"Addy, Layla," Kiara smiled pleasantly. "You both look wonderful."

Addy twirled in her sky blue and coral color blocked Alexis gown, her blonde hair blowing in loose, beachy waves around her. "You like? I lost four pounds to fit in this dress." The cut outs on the sides of it revealed tan skin and a thin, trimmed waist.

"It looks great on you," Kiara said. She moved to dry her rinsed hands with a rolled up towel.

"I practically _made_ that body, you know," Layla said, as she arranged her hair into a high ponytail. "There's no way Addy could've cut weight with the amount of time she spends away from the gym."

Addy giggled, pulling out a Ziploc bag filled with pills. "It's true. The medicinal diet is the best one I've ever tried."

Kiara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watching Addy peel the bag open and swallow three tablets. "I didn't know you guys took those." Was that the reason why Addy was so thin? She couldn't have been larger than a size two.

"Everyone does it, hun." Layla gestured to the bag. "Would you like to try some? You look so good in your dress, but, not to be rude or anything- you'd look even better if you shed that weight around your waist." The redhead's body was perfectly curvy, with all the right angles in all the right places. Her Majorelle mini dress was sheer and black, making her legs look creamy, not grossly pale, and drew attention to her generous chest. "Like my _maman_ says, clothes are just accessories to the body."

* * *

Swirling a thin red straw in her glass, Diana surveyed the crowd like a monarch queen observing her subjects. There wasn't a single person she didn't recognize, which was both a curse and a blessing as there was a never ending string of people waiting their turn to start up a conversation with her. As much as she loved parties, she preferred low key events with just her closest friends.

Taking a sip of her spiked Shirley Temple, Diana watched Savannah take shots with Samuel, who didn't seem to mind the droplets of vodka that streamed out of his mouth and down his neck. Jed left the seat next to Diana a few minutes ago, getting a phone call from his mom that seemed urgent. She didn't know where Kiara was, or if Hunter had even bothered to show up. But in the more secluded, dark lit section of the club, Hayden had her hands full with Luke Brady's hair, straddling his lap as he whispered in her ear.

Diana stifled a laugh. Luke was in so deep.

"So how does being seventeen feel?" Caleb Donohue stood in front of her with a friendly smile on his face.

She set her drink down. "I don't know. The same as sixteen, kind of." Diana wondered who decided to invite him. She knew the boys weren't fond of him, so that left Savannah, Hayden, and Kiara. "Thanks for coming tonight, it really means a lot."

Caleb winked. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, especially since I get the chance to see you look so amazing..."

Diana didn't know what to say. She never did, really. Thankfully, someone clapped a hand on Caleb's shoulder and interrupted him as he continued to compliment her.

"Hey man, mind if I have some privacy with the birthday girl?" Nate asked.

"Actually, Abeley," Caleb looked put out. "I didn't get to give her her present yet."

"Oh," Nate raised an eyebrow. "You can put it in the back room, you know, where all of the other presents that every other guest put theirs in."

"Happy birthday." With his upper lip curling, Caleb stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black slacks and turned to walk away.

Diana flicked Nate's shoulder when she saw his smirk. She was ready to follow Caleb and apologize. "What the hell is wrong with you? You guys are always acting like dicks to him."

"Can't help it," Nate shrugged. "I have to treat others how they want to be treated and all that."

She sighed. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present," Nate said. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany's bag.

"Why didn't you put it in the room you sent Caleb off to?"

"Because I wanted to see you put it on." He ran his hand through his hair, slightly tousling the slicked back strands. His eyes, usually a light green, looked gold. "Come on," he held out the bag in front of her. "I know how much you like jewelry."

Diana gave in, standing up and wrapping her fingers around the white straps. She looked up at him under her eyelashes. "What'd you get me?"

"Open it," Nate urged.

Peeling the bag open, Diana pulled out a small black box within the typical Tiffany blue gift box and opened it. Nestled in black velvet fabric was the most gorgeous necklace she'd ever seen. A silver chain held a single circular sapphire pendant surrounded by round diamonds. They were kaleidoscopic, sending patterns of light on anything that their reflection touched.

"Wow," Diana breathed, running a manicured finger down the chain. "This is so beautiful."

Nate leaned down, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." He didn't give her time to respond. "Let me put it on for you." He gently removed the necklace from its box and motioned for her to turn around.

She complied, feeling her Gemeli Power dress swish around one of her ankles. She felt him brush her hair, which was straightened and glossed with a thin moisturizing oil, to the side. Nate's hands framed the necklace around her neck and fumbled with the clasp before he set his hands on her waist to spin her to face him.

"You look stunning. Like ten times more than any other girl in this room," he said. "My mom helped me pick it out. I better be seeing you wearing this for the rest of your life."

Diana's lips puckered to give the green eyed boy a kiss on his cheek. "I will, except for when I have gold jewelry on because I don't mix metal tones," she said, fingering the chain.

"Of course." Nate grinned. His eyes shifted to something over her shoulder and he let out a laugh. "Jed looks cranky, I better hand you over to him."

"No," she protested. "I don't see you enough anymore. I've gotten enough Jed for a lifetime. He practically _lives_ at my house."

Nate locked eyes with her, moving one of his hands to grasp hers. "Yeah, I know. I miss you."

Diana was about to respond when Jed barrelled into her. She held onto Nate to balance herself. " _Seriously_ Jed? I'm wearing four inch heels!"

"You'll live." Jed waved her off, turning to Nate. "Dude, guess who's visiting for the semester?"

Nate slung an arm around Diana's shoulders, and rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Is it my cousin who you think is the worst human being alive?"

"She is! Whenever my mom hangs out with Aunt Layne, I have to hang out with her and she's fucking annoying."

"I second that," Diana chimed in.

"Anyway, I wasn't talking about her. My uncle's going to the Maldives for his anniversary and he's sending River to stay with us."

"Damn," Nate groaned. "I'm gonna lose when we play COD."

"No more teaming up on me with Sam. You little bitches are gonna get your asses whooped."

"I wonder if River had a growth spurt," Diana said. "He was always one foot shorter than you guys."

Jed nodded his head. "Nah, he's like my height now. Plays basketball and -hey," He had slipped his phone from his pocket. "Hunter's calling." He put the phone on speaker mode. "'S'up man?"

"Yo. Can you get Diana?"

"I'm right here." She, Jed, and Nate crowded around the iPhone X that Jed had set on a table top.

"I wanted to tell you myself that I can't come tonight. I know I made a commitment and shit but something came up."

"It's okay-"

Hunter cut her off. "No it's not, and I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"What do you mean you can't come? I definitely saw you already," Jed said.

"No you dipshit," Hunter growled. "I've been at home all fucking day."

"Are you sure?" Jed asked.

"You just miss me so much you're making fantasies up in your head."

Nate cracked up. "Come on bro, you're making him blush."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Caller_ **

**12:04 a.m.**

 **New York, New York**

Recipient: _"...why are you calling me?"_

Caller: " _We need to talk. You know that. You can't keep running from this."_

Recipient: _*_ breathing heavily _* "How did you even get my number? I thought I told you to-to leave me the fuck alone."_

Caller: _"I'm coming back, Sav...and this time you're going to take responsibility for what you did."_

* * *

 **a/n:** this is unedited; i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
